


Ordinary Days

by spence77



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spence77/pseuds/spence77
Summary: Josh likes the ordinary days.





	Ordinary Days

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The boys belong to Sorkin. Don’t own’em. Never have and never will.  
Authors note: For Montiese who’s having a very bad day. Hope this cheers you up hon!

 

Sam is sprawled over the couch, reading the business section of the Sunday paper. Josh smiles at the sight of his lover as he reads the sports section at the kitchen counter. This is their Sunday ritual when they don’t have to work. Slow and lazy love-making just after they wake up, followed by a shared shower and breakfast cooked by Josh, because Sam tends to burn it when he tries. Later, Sam will clean the kitchen while Josh does a few loads of laundry. After that they might go for a walk or cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie. Josh will make dinner and Sam will sit at the counter and read aloud to Josh. And then they’ll go to bed and make love again before falling asleep, wrapped in each others arms. Just a simple, ordinary day that Josh knows many people would find boring. But when Sam looks up, smiling the smile he gives to Josh alone, Josh thinks that the ordinary days are the ones he likes the best.


End file.
